A Change of Heart
by 1124eddie
Summary: Taking place during the second OVA of Devilman, the titular hero faces against probably the toughest of demons. But during his fight with Sirène, he finds something about her that changes his perspective about her. But will this change his opinion about the demons he's fighting against?
1. Chapter 1

"Look at them all, nothing but children playing in the dirt," spoke Amon, the great demon hero of Hell.

He stands atop a hill, overlooking a ravenous group of demons who're busying themselves by slaughtering the damned souls of the humans who were sent to Hell. Amon watches as the demons began tearing the humans apart, limb from limb. Blood and guts start spewing all over the desert ground; then other demons soon began to consume the humans too.

During this assault, the humans try their best to escape, but to no avail as more demons began to appear from out of nowhere and surround the remaining humans. They then begin to jump on them and the screams of the humans and demons alike started echoing from the top of the hill where Amon was still watching from.

But from the loud screaming and yelling from below, Amon soon hears the flapping of wings from behind him. He turns to see a demon harpy landing gracefully on the rough, sharp rocks of the hill. Her name is Sirene, and she is regarded for being the most beautiful demon of all Hell. Though she does look like an angel, she holds such immense power that no angel can hope to hold themselves. But not enough power compared to Amon, who doesn't seem that much surprised to see her.

"Hello Sirene," said Amon, "what brings you here?"

"I only wish to know why you're here instead of taking part of the massacre," replied Sirene.

"It would only be a waste of time for someone like me."

"Oh come now, even a strong demon like you need a little fun once in a while."

"Then where's the fun in killing things that won't even fight back. It makes things way too easy, and takes away the challenge of destroying those with greater strength than yours."

"Is something the matter," Sirene asks as she looks at Amon, thinking that there's something wrong with him.

"Why are wasting our time down here? We shouldn't even be down here still! We should be up there, in the human world, acting like conquerors to them. But instead, we willowing to these miscreants of souls and toying with them. They can't truly die like prey; once they perish, they'll just pop up out of nowhere, and the demons can continue their fun. It's nothing but an endless cycle."

Sirene looks at Amon with deep concern. She then places her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen my love, you mustn't think of this place as a prison. You are right to preserve your strength for when such an opponent appears. But for now, you should relax, and be at peace with yourself."

Amon looks at Sirene with a stern look on his face, and he removes her hand from his shoulder.

"Why must you so weak-minded? Are you really that stupid," said Amon.

Sirene was taken aback by this comment; she took a step from Amon.

"What do you mean by that," asked Sirene.

"Why must you always pester me with that talk of holding back my power? I'm not called the strongest demon for nothing; I've destroyed countless angels during the first Armageddon. I've unleashed so much of my abilities during the war that nothing stood in my way. I was proud of being hailed as the hero for all demons. I WAS A CHAMPION AMONG GODS!"

Sirene looks at Amon with awe as he delivers this ultimatum. She can only think about what all this means to him. She soon realizes the answer with what came next.

"But now, after so long, I felt something inside myself. Something I've never felt before."

"What? What did you feel," asked Sirene.

"I felt… weak," replied Amon.

"What?" Sirene was shocked over this statement.

"I felt my power slowly deteriorating from my body. Everytime I try to keep myself strong, I only find it gone the next day."

"But, that's sounds impossible. A demon never loses their power when they're Hellbound. What do you suppose is wrong?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out myself before it gets any worse."

And with that, Amon spread his wings and flew off the ground at a very high rate. Sirene was a bit blown back from the draft, but she stood her ground and sees Amon above in the air. He flies away to parts unknown at supersonic speed, leaving Sirene to ponder at what's happening with him. How come his powers could be depleting from his body and what could be something that's draining him to be weak? All these questions, and more, were filling Sirene's head until she began to grown, but she soon stops as she's visited by an old friend.

"Hello Sirene," spoke Kaim, a large rhino-like creature with two spikes protruding forward from its shoulders.

Sirene turns to see him before her, with the same stern look on his face.

"Kaim, it's been a while," said Sirene.

"Is something bothering you."

"It's what Amon said to me, that he's losing his strength from something."

"That's a first I've heard."

"What do you mean?"

"It's unusual for a demon to be growing weak while still being Hell. Perhaps it is something wrong with him instead."

Sirene looked surprise at this assumption by Kaim. She thinks it over; Amon was acting strangely before this moment. But the one question that ponders in her mind is what's causing this on Amon, and why this is only happening to him and nobody else. She could only think on one thing about this situation, but then, something happens immediately, breaking her concentration.

Several of the demons below started acting weird and strange. Then, they started to disappear slowly. Sirene looks upon this with great shock, and turns to Kaim in confusion.

"Kaim, what is happening," asked Sirene.

"It appears that they're sensing the blood and filth of human souls on Earth. And they're preparing to embrace their new bodies," answered Kaim.

"You mean… they're possessing humans? This is a first I've heard in a long time."

Just then, out of nowhere, Amon spoke from behind.

"Sirene, I believe I found the solution."

Sirene turns to see Amon, smiling?

"Amon, what do you mean?"

"You can sense it, right? The vile stench of lust and greed in the human soul can revitalize me of my power. This is perfect!"

And with that, without hearing a reply from Sirene, Amon disappears before her. Sirene could only look on at the empty field of dead corpses. She then turns to Kaim, who hasn't disappeared yet.

"Are you not going," asked Sirene.

"I would, but something about this doesn't feel right to me," said Kaim.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean… that this display for the demons seems staged to attract us. Almost for a purpose."

Sirene looked at Kaim with deep surprise, and so much confusion.

"That doesn't make sense. How could the humans stage a display of such human disgust? Unless…"

"Unless, there's someone out there who seeks to destroy us all."

And with that, Sirene looks up at the sky of Hell, thinking for Amon's safety, but unbeknown of her, Amon has already been faced with a challenge that he could never face. The pure heart of humanity, in the form of a man named Fudo Akira.


	2. Chapter 2

It took place at a lowly nightclub, where many people go to have fun and be themselves. But tonight, this night is going to be different when two men began to enter inside. One is blonde and stern-faced, while the other has black hair and looks to be about to piss himself scared. These are Akira and Ryo, and they have a plan, a plan to stop the coming invasion of demons from Hell.

It all started when Ryo took Akira to his mansion and showed him a hollow stone head figure of a demon. When Akira put it on, he soon saw countless visions of demons and the Earth in chaos. Akira is then told about a plan that Ryo came up; in order to defend themselves against these monsters, they have to absorb a demon's soul and uses its powers to fight them.

Akira soon agrees to join Ryo on a way to attract demons, which involved going to a nightclub, getting into fights with the clubbers inside, and hoping that this would get the attention of the demons. To their surprise and luck, the plan worked and every single person inside the nightclub is soon taken over by the demons, and their bodies soon deform into hideous creatures.

It was no sooner or later when Akira began to feel something inside of him. He can feel the touch of a demon trying to possess his mind and body. But Akira soon closes his eyes and finds himself floating in a dark abyss. He looks around and sees nothing but darkness everywhere. Silence is all he hears, nothing seems to exist. But he knows there's something in here, something watching him carefully, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Hello boy," spoke a deep, rough voice.

Akira looked around again, but still sees nothing, nothing but the darkness. The voice soon rises up again.

"I can smell your fear, boy. You have a lot of courage to face against me, the great demon hero of Hell, Amon."

Just then, the demon himself slowly appeared before Akira, who was scared beyond belief at what he's seeing.

"Who… who are you," asked Akira.

"I just told you; you aren't very smart, are you," said Amon.

"Maybe, but I'm not as weak and stupid like the rest of those people."

"Really, I don't suppose you have any means of stopping me from controlling you, don't ya?"

"Well…," Akira soon thought through this.

How can he hope to take control of this demon in particular? He then thought back to what Ryo said to him after he saw the visions. The only way to absorb a demon's soul is to have a pure heart. Only then, can you truly be able to tame the spirit of even the foulest of creatures in Hell. He then goes back to what's happening now, with him and Amon looking at each other. Intimidation seems to be the only way for Akira has against Amon, and he secretly hopes that it's working.

"I may not be smart, but I'm not as corruptible as you think I am," said Akira.

Suddenly, Amon felt something inside the darkness. He then starts to ache in his head, and then his body began to cringe in pain. His eyes close; through the slitting eyes, he watches Akira approaching him slowly.

"You see, you may be powerful in your world. But this is my world, and you're forever my prisoner. And as for the rest your kind, I'll kill every single one of them until you're all dead!"

Just then, Amon started to scream in pain and spasm all over the place. Akira then began to transform from a weak, shy person into the new, stern-faced man. But then, Amon started to shrink down to the size of an action figure and looks up at Akira, who is now a giant to him. For the first time, Amon actually felt scared of this one human, and he's supposed to be the strongest, and the most feared demon in all of Hell.

"What is this," screamed Amon, "who are you!?"

"My name is Fudo Akira, and with your powers, I'll become something you and everything else will fear. I am now… Devilman."

Back at the nightclub, the clubbers have already been possessed by the demons and were deformed to the most horrendous features. They all look upon Akira, who is standing all by himself beside a wall. The demon-humans look with pleasure at Akira, but there faces soon turn to disappointment when Akira soon turns around and faces them.

"Prepare yourselves, for I've returned to deliver a literal Hell on Earth. But this time, it'll be on all of you!"

And with that proclamation, Akira started to change form and has now become Devilman. And with his new powers, he started a massacre of the demons that were present in the nightclub. One by one, he tore them all to pieces. One by one, he threw his punches through their bodies. One by one, the demons try to escape his wrath, but one by one, they were caught and killed by Devilman.

It took around two hours for Devilman to finish off any remaining demons that were in the nightclub. The entire room is covered with the blood of the slain. It was soon when Akira revered back to his human form and noticed something wrong. Ryo was missing.

"Ryo," screamed Akira, "Ryo, where are you?"

No answer. Akira ran around the place, avoiding the dismembered bodies of demons and humans alike. He searched and searched until he came upon Ryo's unconscious body. Akira picked him up and heard his heartbeat, he was still alive. Akira is grateful for this, and for the fact that the plan worked. Now they have a way to fight back against demons. But unbeknownst to Akira, he has yet to face off against an even stronger opponent. Sirene.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirene stands atop a tall building that overlooks the brightly-lit city of Tokyo. Below lie the humans who are enjoying the time of their lives and never giving a care in the world. Sirene looks down on them, sneering at their leisure as she contemplates on the matter at hand, recovering Amon from the hands of a human named Akira.

She walks away from the edge and makes her way to the center of the ceiling. She raises both her hands and began to yell towards the sky.

"Come before me! Ghelmer! Agwell!"

Just then, several clouds start to form and rain fell down hard and fast onto the ground. Lightning flashed everywhere; then a single bolt of lightning circulated through the clouds and made its way in front of Sirene. Just then, as immediate as the storm above, the lightning disappears and leaves behind two demons standing before Sirene.

"Greeting Sirene," spoke Ghelmer, "for what it the pleasure of summoning us here?"

"Ohh, are we going to slaughter all the humans on this pathetic planet," gleefully said Agwell. Ghelmer soon smacks him on the head.

"Silence you fool, show some restraint before our mistress."

"Suck-up."

Ghelmer was just about to strike at Agwell again when Sirene spoke over them.

"Enough, I have a mission for you both."

Agwell and Ghelmer look up at Sirene; this is the first time these two had ever worked with each other, since they hate each other's guts.

"I found out where the human who took Amon's soul. And with your help, we can bring him back to his rightful place in Hell," said Sirene.

"Are you serious," asked Agwell, "Amon is still alive. I mean, after what I've heard about him massacring our own during a possession frenzy, but I never even thought that he's still..."

"He is, and we're the only the chance to bring him back," Sirene says as they soon begin to fly off towards the horizon, and landing just above the residence of Miki Makimura, friend of Akira Fudo.

"And this is where the human filth is hiding out," Sirene says to Ghelmer and Agwell. They both stare down at the little house, and then to Sirene.

"What is this place," asked Agwell.

"It is the home of a human female named Miki. And from what I've heard, she and her miserable family are housing Akira. Probably for protection against us," answered Sirene.

"I doubt this simple shelter is strong enough for the likes of us," says Ghelmer triumphantly.

"So Sirene, what's the plan on getting Amon back from the humans," asked Agwell.

And with that, Sirene explains her plan. Agwell is tasked on using his powers of making things malleable to trap anyone into the household, and rendering them useless. Next, Ghelmer is to infiltrate said household, and capture Miki. If by any chance that Akira transforms into Devilman, Sirene will use her talons to cease his transformation sequence and leave him defenseless in his human form.

Agwell and Ghelmer nodded in approval for Sirene's plan, and it is time for its execution to be taking place. Agwell began fusing with the house, causing the many walls and floors to become like quicksand for Miki's family to sink through. Meanwhile, Ghelmer began his approach on Miki, who is busy taking her clothes off to go take a bath. Ghelmer then hides himself in the bathroom mirror where he sees Miki about to step into the bathtub, until he starts emerging from the mirror and makes his way towards her. Things seem to be going well for Sirene's plan, but it wasn't until Akira sensed the two demons already causing trouble, and he started hunting them down. The first to go was Agwell; after seeing several of Miki parents being fused to the ceiling and walls of the house, Akira soon came into contact with Agwell. When in combat, Akira didn't transform into his Devilman form, but instead, he utilizes a little bit of demonic strength to handle Agwell easily.

Next was Ghelmer, who is a bit tougher than Agwell. As soon as he found him, he was in the process of drowning Miki in a bubble of water. Since he's partly made of water, every hit that Akira struck at the demon, it seemed to only faze through him. But even then did his strikes actually hit his opponent, he was soon caught by surprise when Miki, still naked, started attacking him.

"Damn it Miki, you drank some of Ghelmer's water, didn't you," angrily asked Akira.

Miki didn't respond, she only tried to kill Akira, but to no avail as she's quickly stunned by Akira. As soon as Miki passed out, Akira directed his attention back to Ghelmer, and no sooner or later did the two battle each other all the way up to Miki's room. The fight soon ended with Akira literally tearing apart Ghelmer, while still in his human form, and finally killing the water demon.

"It's over," thought Akira, as he looks over Miki's naked body, "you and your family are safe now."

But it doesn't seem to get any easier for him, as a giant bird claw crashes through the roof of Miki's house, and latches itself onto Akira's body. Akira screams in pain as he is then lifted up into the air and is dragged above the city. He looks up to see Sirene, with a wicked smile on her face.

"I've finally captured you, the great and powerful Devilman," screamed Sirene hysterically. Akira then struggled to free himself, but to no avail. He then realized that he couldn't change into Devilman.

"What's going on? I can't transform," Akira says, while still cringing from the pain of Sirene's claws.

"My claws are emitting a poison into your body, just for this occasion."

"Damn you demon! Then why don't you just finish me off already?"

"Believe me, I would. But I'd rather savor this moment and take great pride of seeing you suffer." Sirene then started to laugh wickedly, as she opens her claws and Akira is sent on a freefall towards the ground.

It wasn't actually her plan to drop him, as she felt a ping of pain on her abdomen and sees that she's bleeding. She then looks towards a man with blonde hair, carrying a sawed-off shotgun, standing on top of a construction tower. It was Ryo. Angered at this act from another human, she pointer her fist at Ryo and launches it at him. Ryo is knocked back from the blow and falls down unconscious.

After that, Sirene directs her attention back to Akira, but she soon stands frozen in awe as she's in the presence of Devilman. Akira had finally healed from Sirene's poison, and was able to transform before falling to his death. And now, both Devilman and Sirene are now locked in a stare down, Devilman now preparing to battle against Sirene, and Sirene now ready to face against the power of Devilman.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness. Nothing seemed visible everywhere. No sound can be heard within this mysterious realm. Nothing seems to exist here, but that all changes when a lone figure is floating through its environment. This figure, naked and bloodied, is none other than Sirené, the female harpy demon who fought against Devilman. She has suffered severe wounds all over her body; one of her arms is sticking out through her stomach and one of her wings is missing, as if it was torn off violently. She lies there in almost complete comatose until she starts opening her eyes slowly.

She looks around, viewing her new home; she doesn't speak, only think. All she could do was think about what happened and how she got here in the first place. But no matter how hard she tries, she can't seem to remember what happened before. Its almost as if she doesn't have any memory of past events. She soon closes her eyes again.

"What's happening," she thought, "why can't I remember? I know there's something missing from me, but what?"

All of these thoughts only help to occupy her mind with more needless questions. But as there were so much questions filling her head, she soon starts getting so frustrated to point that she could just scream out towards the heaven. And that's exactly what she did; her screams echo throughout the dark realm. She soon starts moving her entire body; she then grabs onto the impaled arm, tears it straight out of her stomach and reattaches it back to her other arm. The hole that was left in her stomach soon starts healing; Sirené screams as the healing finishes.

She then feels more pain coming from her head. The side of her head with the missing wing soon starts growing feathers and soon a long bone extends from her head. Sirené pants as she finishes screaming; she looks up to see her new wing now fully recreated.

"What's happening," she asked herself.

Suddenly, a bright light appears before her; its shine nearly blinded Sirené, who was completely surprised by it. Where did this come from? How did it come to exist in the empty dimension? These questions further plagued Sirené to the point where she started floating towards the light. She tried to shield her eyes from the brightness with her hands; the more closer she went towards the light, the more she felt somewhat at peace. This mysterious feeling she was receiving made her feel more calm and at ease. She then closed her eyes and started to embrace the light.

Meanwhile, Kaim has sensed something wrong. He is now in a forest that looked like a war zone. Trees destroyed and broken in half, various demon bodies dismembered and were staked on the tops of other trees. He sniffs the air and walks towards the center of the forest, where he spots something that made him groan in pain. A severed wing was lying on the ground, bloodied from battle. He could sense that Sirené was deep in a fight when this happened, but who could have the ferocity to ruin her like this. Kaim then extruded a tentacle from his body and wrapped it around the wing. It picks it up and brings it to Kaim.

He looked carefully on the dismembered wing; maggots were already eating away the entry wound. Several feathers were starting to wither away, and the flesh was beginning to rot. Kaim then puts the wing down on the ground and turns. He viewed the area once more and looked at all the bodies of the demons. Apparently they were summoned by Sirené to assist her in the fight with whoever she was fighting with. But judging by all this carnage, they didn't do so much in the end.

It wasn't soon until Kaim smelled something. He stopped surveying the various demon corpses and soon looks upon a small puddle of blood. The smell was different; it was demon, but with a mix of something else. Something human. He once again extruded another tentacle and places it into the puddle. He soon retracted it back and brought the blood-stained tentacle before his face. He sniffs and tastes the blood; Kaim quickly pondered over this discovery until he reached a conclusion.

Sirené was being chased by something. Something of equal or greater power of her's. They fought against each other, but the mysterious fighter was definitely stronger. It tore off her wing from her head, but not before spilling its own blood, possibly from its own wounds gained from Sirené. But soon she called for help from other demons so that she could heal; they didn't do much to help in the end.

But then, a stalemate. Both Sirené and the mystery fighter stood against each other; not a muscle was moved during this stand-off. Kaim wondered about this, about what could have happened during this confrontation. Both fighters were heavily wounded from their battle, perhaps something has drawn them into some sort of trance with each other. But whatever the case was, it didn't last long until they resumed their duel.

And then, nothing. Kaim looked over the field again and again, but it still ended with nothing. Both Sirené and her fighter were standing away from each other, surrounded by numerous dismembered demon bodies. But what happened after that? Kaim couldn't just end it there. He sniffs the air one more time to see if there's anything he's missing in this investigation; he smells a third party.

Its scent is completely human, unlike the other which was both demon and human. Kaim sniffed once again, what could this human possibly be doing while the fight was occurring? Was he or she merely a witness, or was this person the factor he was finding? Kaim then followed the scent trail through the forest and it soon ends with him near a trench with a small stream of water coursing through it.

Kaim looked around the area and found nothing once again. But where he found nothing, something still appeared to him in a different way. The scent trail that he was following still lingers elsewhere; Kaim sniffs again to pick it back up. His journey is far from over, not until he finds Sirené safe and sound.


End file.
